Megaman X The Unrecorded Files
by strider2
Summary: The story behind the glory. What really happened before X saved the world.
1. Default Chapter

Megaman X The Unrecorded Files.   
  
Prologue   
  
How to begin. I suppose starting at the end is the best place to start. This may seem different, but you will see when you have heard the whole story. My name is X. I am a maverick hunter. In case you don't know a maverick is a machine that breaks the one law of artificial intelligence. 'A robot may never harm a human being.' They go crazy, and many attack crowds of innocent people. That's why we, the maverick hunters were created. To rid the world of all mavericks.   
  
I am part machine. I have mostly a human thoughts, with a human head, and one hand is human. The rest is all machine. I am the size of a tall human, but my body is covered with blue and silver armor. My right hand retracts and an energy blaster, or as it is commonly known, a X-buster.   
  
That is not the point. I am writing this because everyone has been lied to. When I woke up from my sleep, and saved the world from Sigma's wrath, and destroyed all of his henchmen, I was regarded as a hero. And people need a hero. That is one thing that history has proved. People need a hero to rally behind. I was that hero, although my record is not clean. I have one black mark. And that black mark is the worst, and greatest screw up this world has known. But since I saved the world, and they needed a hero, it was covered up. My name was preserved, and I was set into history as an immortal hero.   
  
But I find I can not live any longer with out telling the true story. Tell the story of my fateful mistake. That one mistake that would have ruined my life had it not been covered up. And now it haunts me. The guilt of living the lie has caught up with me, I can bear it no longer.   
  
This is my unrecorded story. 


	2. The Prison Break

The Prison Break  
  
It was an average day. At the maverick hunters base we got a call about a prison break. Some mavericks that were transferred to a more secure prison had broken free, and were now escaping in their stolen prison bus. We were to intercept them. By we I mean Zero my comrade in arms, and Sigma our leader.  
  
  
  
We were beamed to the sight where the bus was, and the chase was on. We all have rockets in the soles of our feet, and can run at speeds exceeding one hundred miles per hour. The bus was still disappearing around a corner of the crowded city street. We gave chase, gaining on it easily.  
  
  
  
The bus was leaving a wide path of destruction, and we had to stop it before innocents were hurt. With a flying leap I leapt on the side of a building. My boots defied gravity, and stuck to the side. I began to slide, but I had plenty of traction, and I didn't plan on staying here. I leapt forward, and jumping from building to building I caught up to the bus faster than the others.  
  
  
  
I landed on the roof. My boots more than able to grip the top of it. My right hand, being a robotic prosthetic was incredibly strong, and I could crush neo-titanium in my hand.  
  
  
  
I dug my fingers into the metal of the roof of the bus, and ripped a hole in it. Sigma and Zero were catching up.  
  
  
  
Before I could even think of what to do, my sensors beeped. A red blinking light caught my attention on my visor that was over my eyes. The red blinking light turned into a figure, as Vile came tearing around the corner.  
  
  
  
Vile in actuality is similar to me. He is my height, he has a purple and blue body, with a touch of silver. He has a shoulder mounted energy blaster, and is all machine. But that is not why he is considered to be the most dangerous maverick in existence. He rides in an armored carrier. He controls it's every move from a protective cockpit. It towers over all of us, and is not only tall, but wide as well. Constructed of a alloy that is stronger than my, Sigma's and Zero's armor put together.  
  
  
  
The carrier was made for one purpose, and one purpose alone. To be a war machine. It is bustling with weapons of mass destruction, missile launchers, flame throwers, and laser cannons. Then it's two arms can wreck buildings in one punch. They are powerful, and massive. His whole hand being the size of me.  
  
  
  
On the ground, outside of his carrier, I could take Vile on. But since he has that carrier that my shots cant even penetrate the armor of, he has an unfair advantage.  
  
  
  
He was rushing toward the prison bus. Despite it's size, that carrier of his is quite fast. It was nothing more than a jet black blur with silver streaks that were his hands. He crossed the distance to the bus in no time, and gave it one fell uppercut.  
  
  
  
The huge bus was thrown up into the air, and cartwheeled across the road. I was thrown clear of it, and it came crashing down, hard.  
  
  
  
I slid along the road for a long stretch. There was the grating sound of metal upon the hard ferocrete, as the armor on my back was scraped, and torn.  
  
  
  
Once I came to a stop, I got to my feet. Sigma and Zero joined me. The prison bus lay in a wrecked heap not to far off. We stood our ground against Vile.  
  
  
  
Vile rushed at us with his surprising speed. Before we could even raise our blasters, he slammed his giant shoulder into Zero. He went flying backwards. Then he wound up and swung strait at me. His metal fist struck me in the center, and I flew into the side of a nearby building. I hit hard, then slumped to the ground.  
  
  
  
When I looked up, a strange thing happened, Sigma was standing next to Vile, and Vile wasn't attacking him. They were standing side by side.  
  
  
  
"It is time to stop living the lie." Sigma said. "The maverick mastermind we have been hunting for so long, trying to find out who. I am him." Sigma said. "And my first act as my true self will be to get rid of you two!"  
  
  
  
"Sigma!" Yelled Zero. He came rushing forward, his blaster already throwing out tons of energy. Zero likes small charged bursts.  
  
  
  
Sigma was the only one who could have fought Vile on his own, and won. He was the most powerful. Zero was next in line. He could have fought Vile to a standoff, and when training, he would surprise Sigma sometimes. I was last of our particular unit. I was the weakest, but the weakest on a team of the most powerful robots in the world is something. And I had the most human mind. And humans while being dumb sometimes, have extreme ingenuity, reasoning, and fast thinking. Robots while they can process information much faster than humans, do everything in a by the book basis. I was wild, the X factor. That's how I got my name, X.  
  
  
  
With Sigma and Zero dukeing it out, that left me to handle Vile. Zero and Sigma were close. I think he felt betrayed, and would make it his personal honor to destroy him.  
  
  
  
Vile, in his stupid carrier rushed at me. I jumped to my feet. Calculating the distance until he came too close, I waited. When he got as close as I dared to let him, I fired the powerful metal, and real muscles in my legs, and jumped high into the air. Clearing Vile's carrier by a good ten feet.  
  
  
  
A pair of missiles came flying out of shoulder mounted launchers, and began to track me. I finished my jump, hit the ground, rolled, and snapped off two quick shots. The shots took the missiles head on, and they detonated early. I was on my feet in a flash.  
  
  
  
I rushed at Vile. I charged up my X-buster. I ran in close to him, almost into the range of his arms. I let go my super charged blast. Balls of pink energy went forth in waves, and slammed into him, hard. His charge was almost complexly, stopped. Almost. But I wasted no time. I ran right inside his range while his vision was distorted, and put my blaster right up to his carriers arm pit. I fired a semi charged blast right into the joints, point blank range.  
  
  
  
Since I wasn't the strongest maverick hunter, I had to make sure I was the smartest. I had long since studied Vile's carrier, and his style of fighting. While he had missile launchers, and laser cannons, he preferred to use his arms, because they were the strongest weapon he possessed. Then I studied the weak points. When fighting robots, I learned that hacking at the joints was preferable to shooting at the body. Joints are the weakest part of a robot. So I had marked all the joints, and pressure points on Vile's carrier.  
  
  
  
The blast did not take his arm off totally, but it did rip armor to shreds, and damage the joint thoroughly.  
  
  
  
I jumped back out of his range, and fired a series of small blasts. Then my situation got so much better. And sarcasm was not something that was taken out of my mind when I became mostly machine.  
  
  
  
The wall of the prison bus suddenly glowed red, and exploded outward. All the mavericks inside the bus leaped out of the hole they formed. There was one shaped like a flacon with a pair of wings attached to his back, and a blaster on one arm. Another was tall, thin with a huge pair of horns on his head. Another was shaped like an armadillo, with a blaster that appeared out of his forehead. There was one like a giant green chameleon, and one like a penguin. There was an octopus, and a mammoth. And one looked like a big monkey, sort of, he didn't really have a definite shape. All looked like a tough fight, and I still had Vile to attend with.  
  
  
  
The mavericks instead of fleeing, decided to come right at me. I turned away from vile, and began speeding towards the oncoming mavericks.  
  
  
  
I saw the targets reflected in my visor. I saw my computer lock onto them, and designate a number to each one. I began charging up my X- buster. I hit a button on my wrist. I switched my weapon systems over to homing missiles.  
  
  
  
When my X-buster was fully charged, I let fly a charged blast of homing missile. Not one, but fifteen missiles exploded from me. All the weapon systems installed in my structure have a second form that requires massive energy.  
  
  
  
The missiles slammed into the mavericks, and all of them were knocked to the ground. Their charge stopped, I began to pick them off one by one. I continued my charge. It kept me away from Vile, and it presented less of a target for any of the mavericks that could start firing at me even though they were down.  
  
  
  
I singled out the one with the pair of wings. He was in the air when my missile hit, so he recovered with out hitting the ground. I switched back to normal fire, and nailed him in the chest with a partially charged blast. He tumbled down, and slammed into the ground with a loud smack.  
  
  
  
The maverick shaped like an armadillo fired blast after blast from the pop up cannon that appeared in his forehead. I kept running, dodging his shots. The maverick with the horns suddenly leapt in front of me. He was quite fast, even faster than me.  
  
  
  
He lowered his head, and ran at me with his horns aimed at my midsection. With a split second decision, I retracted my blaster, and brought out my right hand. I grabbed his horns and swung him around. I swept him off his feet, and hurled him into one of the blasts from the armadillo one. The energy was absorbed into his entire body, he glowed white and all his limbs shook.  
  
  
  
The huge mammoth took a run at me next. Charged at me with surprising speed, despite being as tall as a small building. From his trunk he spat out a wall of fire. The inferno came rocketing at me. I leapt into a back flip, to avoid the wall of flames. The one shaped like a falcon came swooping out of the air, and grabbed me by the shoulders with his talons. He flapped his wings, and also fired the rocket in-between his wings to fly higher. Once he was several thousand feet up, he tossed me up into air, and began his plummet to the ground. Forgetting about me even before I stopped going up, and began to fall downwards. Mavericks are all the same, they don't care who they kill. And I was just another half breed. Not enough machine for them to consider me a brother, and just enough human to kill.  
  
  
  
I began to fall. Reached peak falling velocity for this planets gravity. And even with my armor, and enhanced durability, there was no way I could survive a fall like that.  
  
  
  
But I reacted with a cool, calm mind. I knew that while the fall would be what actually physically made my life go out, it would be panicking that would kill me. I righted my self so my feet were pointing down, with microbursts from jets located all over my body. The good thing about being mostly machine is that I can control them with my mind, and that is almost second nature to me. I think I need to right my self, and the jets come on. If I was totally human I would need to be working complicated joysticks, and controls.  
  
  
  
Now with my feet pointed down I had a chance to survive. I zeroed in on the tallest building in my falling radius. It just happened to be right underneath me. My HUD build into my visor zoomed in, and automatically ranged it. It was seven hundred feet away, and coming fast. I braced my self. Even if I hit the top of the building, the fall would still be fatal. But I knew that, and I had no intention of hitting it. I angled my body, so my back was to the side of the building, but my legs were behind my body. I angled my fall into a gentle slope, so I would hit the side of the building gently.  
  
  
  
My feet were the first to hit, and my magnetic boots clamped on. They were designed to give me a second or two if I miscalculated a jump. They couldn't even hold my weight normally. And they definitely wouldn't stop me at maximum falling velocity. But I had planned for that too. Because stopping was stopping. At this speed if I came to a sudden stop, I didn't have to hit the ground to die. What little internal organs I had left would impact my metal superstructure very hard, and my circuits would do the same. So I was counting on the fact that I would slide.  
  
  
  
I slid down the side of the building with a metallic scraping sound. I was slowing gradually, but the friction was intense. My feet began to burn, even through my armor. And some circuits in there would definitely be fried. But I would survive.  
  
  
  
My speed was diminishing rapidly, and now that I had a degree of control, I took this time to charge up my X-buster. But as usual, another problem would present itself. I was slowing down yes, but I was running out of building to slow down on. I was still at a damaging speed, and the ground was nearing.  
  
  
  
I leapt forward. Forcing my body to go as high as it would go. This killed my downward momentum. When I went as high as I could, and began to fall again, I started to reach maximum falling velocity. But I wasn't high enough in the air to do any damage now. And my jump had gotten rid of all my speed from my fall.  
  
  
  
I rolled into a front flip, and hit the button on my wrist console for electricity burst. As I descended on the surprised mavericks, I let the fully charged burst go. A wall of solid electricity went forward, as wide as a building. It his all of the mavericks, including Vile, and sent them falling to the ground.  
  
  
  
I hit the ground with an earth shattering crash. I bent my knees to absorb the shock, but I still cracked the ferocrete. I was up and running before any of them could recover. I charged at the one who had the wings. I fired shot after shot strait at him. The small energy particles hit him one after the other. He crashed to the ground.  
  
  
  
The one with the horns was up, he really was fast. He raced at me. I stopped dead to hold my ground against him. I was bracing for another take down on him, when the ground between my feet began to move. The one that looked like a chameleon, he had camouflaged himself to look exactly like the street. His tail whipped around my leg, and pulled me off my feet. I was thrown right into the charge of the one with the horns. A deep gash was cut in my armor by the horns, and I was tossed to the ground, hard.  
  
  
  
But I was up before you knew it. However I heard a noise behind me. Before I could turn, I was hit by a sticky substance. It made my feet stick to the ground, and gummed up my joints. I could barley move.  
  
  
  
"He's mine." Growled the monkey resembling one. He slammed his fists into the ground. Two bolts of electricity began to travel along the ground towards me. They merged into one large bolt, and slammed into me. The sticky substance, (I learned later that it was oil from the mammoth looking one,) prevented me from falling, or I would have. I screamed in very human pain. But the bolts of electricity did one good thing for me. They made the oil harden. I summed up every ounce of strength I had, and burst out of the now shell like oil.  
  
  
  
"You fool, you released him!" Shouted the falcon looking one. He raised his arm. And on it was a blaster that looked like mine, only I couldn't tell if it could retract or not. But instead of shooting out energy bursts, a very, very powerful fan inside created a tornado, that was lying on it's side.  
  
  
  
The tornado came flying at me. It hit me dead on, and sent me flying. I crashed into the ferocrete wall of the nearest building. The walls crumbled around me. I could hear howls of laughter coming from outside.  
  
  
  
Once again, I summed up every ounce of strength I had. I stood up with explosive force. The rubble surrounding me was thrown away.  
  
  
  
"You want to play it soft, we'll play it soft, but you want to play it hard, we'll play it hard!" I said to them.  
  
  
  
They weren't as cocky as before, seeing me explode from the rubble like that. But they still liked their numerically superior advantage. But Vile I noticed chose to watch the mavericks fight me, instead of taking a more active part. He also wasn't interfering in Sigma's and Zero's fight. Oh well, less for us to handle.  
  
  
  
I rushed at all of them. Charging up my X-buster all the way. The armadillo one rolled himself into a ball, and came hauling towards me. The little spikes and bumps on his armor would chew up mine real quick.  
  
  
  
But I had a plan in mind. I rushed strait at him. When we were only a few feet away, I jumped into a front handspring. My hands landed however, not on the ground, but on him. I dug my strong metal fingers deep into his armor, bending , and even penetrating it in places. The force of suddenly stopping an object that was rolling so fast was tremendous. But I managed.  
  
  
  
I flipped around, still holding the ball that was a maverick shaped like an armadillo. Once I was on my feet I hurled the ball. It flew through the air, and slammed into the monkey resembling one. He fell backwards and took the mammoth down with him. I wouldn't have stopped there, but a sudden tentacle appeared behind me. It belonged to the octopus shaped one. He seemed to have some trouble moving outside of water, so he didn't attack until now, when he had the advantage of surprise. So he thought.  
  
  
  
Quick as a flash I hit the button for shield on my wrist console, and discharged all the energy I had stored up. It all went into a shield projection around me. The tentacles hit the shield, and began to drain the energy from it. I knew it wouldn't have lasted long anyway, but I thought it would last a lot longer.  
  
  
  
But quick decisions were what I lived for. Instead of standing there, and waiting for the tentacles to absorb the shield, then absorb my energy until I was an empty shell, I jumped backwards, and slammed into the maverick. Knocking him down. The force drained what was left of the shield's energy. But I flipped over the maverick and landed on the other side. I spun to face the rest of the mavericks.  
  
  
  
They were all charging towards me. I fired the shield weapon with out charging up. The result was a low power shield that would only take one hit before it's energy was dissipated. It was ovalish like the one that had protected me, so it rolled. The first one I fired rolled towards the one with the horns. He hit it, it's energy dissipated, and he went down hard.  
  
  
  
I fired another, but this time I caught it. I hurled it, this way I could make it go a lot faster than if I just shot it. It went forward, and tripped the chameleon one. He crashed down even harder than the other one.  
  
  
  
The octopus was on his feet. His tentacles once again reaching for me to drain my energy. I fired another shield right into the tips of his tentacles. They absorbed the energy, and were stopped in their progress towards me. Faster than anyone else, save the one with the horns, I flipped to cutters by hitting the appropriate button on my wrist console. I fired three blades. The boomerang shaped knives sailed out. And cut the tips off of six of the tentacles. They also continued to sail onwards. One slammed in to the shoulder joint of the mammoth, the other hit the leg of the armadillo, and the third went towards the stationary Vile. He shot it down with a missile with out even moving.  
  
  
  
I decided not to give any of them a chance to recover. I leapt over the damaged octopus, and charged at the ones still standing.  
  
  
  
Powering up my X-buster took a lot of time. And in a situation like this, time was something you didn't have a lot of. So Wonderful Dr. Light had build in advanced capacitors. For those of us who are not educated in the ways of electronics. A capacitor can hold an electric charge indefinitely if it needs to. The advanced capacitors could hold exactly the amount of energy it took to charge my X-buster to maximum. And each was about the size of a tiny water bottle, and fit nicely underneath my armor. I had six capacitors, so that meant I could take six fully charged shots with out taking time to charge them. And discharging a capacitor doesn't destroy it. So when I had the time, I could charge them again for later use.  
  
  
  
I switched over to electron net. This is a weapon that when fired normally shoots out a ball of electricity, that shorts out electric systems by overloading them. When charged up, it sends out four balls of electricity. The four balls have an extreme voltage. Because of their extreme voltage they generate magnetic fields. Those magnetic fields pull electricity across the open air. So there is a rectangle of nothing but high levels of energy.  
  
  
  
I fired, sending the net of energy flying out. It struck five of the mavericks, they fell to the ground screaming.  
  
  
  
One of the ones left standing was the one with horns. We rushed at each other. He grabbed his horns and chucked them at me. I quickly switched over to ice. I fired a blast of ice that hit the horns, and froze them, making them fall to the earth. They shattered into a million tiny pieces.  
  
  
  
I was dismayed to see new ones sprout onto of his head, as we continued running at each other. In a split second decision, I ducked down, and curled up into a little ball like shape. The maverick hit me hard, and tripped.  
  
  
  
I straitened up, as he slid along the ground. I swapped back to cutters. I fired four blades. They went forward, and slammed into the earth, cutting deep through the ferrocrete. They trapped the mavericks hands and legs down.  
  
  
  
"One down, seven to go. Then I'll finish with Vile." I said to my self, turning to face the remaining seven mavericks. None of them were looking cocky now.  
  
  
  
The one that looked like a penguin slid at me. Sliding along on his belly. I waited for a second, then jumped clear. He jumped to his feet, and began to hurl ice chunks at me. I switched to fire. I sent a steady stream of fire towards him, and took out all the ice chunks coming at me. Once I landed, I rushed at him, the flame thrower still going. He ran away in fright.  
  
  
  
The eagle one challenged me. He flew at me, his arm up, ready to send me sprawling with another one of his tornadoes. I switched to ice and fired a quick shot. It hit his arm, and froze the front of his blaster. That forced a back blast. His entire arm was ripped off.  
  
  
  
Firing the rockets in my feet, I rushed at him and gave him a cold shoulder. He fell down, and wasn't getting up.  
  
  
  
The monkey like one was rushing at me. I discharged another one of my capacitors in order to charge up my X-buster fully. I kept it on ice, and let go a supercharged ice burst. Tiny chunks of ice came out of my blaster, and began to form a shape at my feet. They formed into what was a crude ice sled.  
  
  
  
It was a wonder how it was formed. The pieces of ice were heated to they melted together, and formed the sled. I leapt onto it, and pushed off. I began to slide forward with amazing speed. I slammed into the monkey one, knocking him aside. He hit a building and wasn't getting up.  
  
  
  
I used my foot to turn me, and went on a collision course with the armadillo, and octopus ones. I slammed into them, and they also were not ready to continue fighting.  
  
  
  
All that remained standing were the penguin, the mammoth, and the chameleon. I slammed the ice sled into the chameleon, and he went down, but the sled shattered. It was only good for so much.  
  
  
  
The mammoth charged at me. He brought up his trunk, and began hurling fire at me. I switched over to vortex. Like the eagle, I could make a small tornado with my blaster.  
  
  
  
I fired the tornado, and it flew strait into the fire, blowing it in every direction, except towards me. The penguin caught the brunt of the fire, and fell down squealing. The tornado passed right through the center of the mammoth. He looked down at the hole that formed there in disbelief. It wasn't as big as the actual tornado. Some of the power was dissipated. But there was defiantly a hole that you could see sky through in the mammoth's belly.  
  
  
  
"Seven down, now for Vile." I said to no one. 


	3. True Forms Revealed

2. True Forms Revealed

Satisfied that I had taken care of the other mavericks, at least temporarily, I rushed at Vile. He wasn't hard to miss in his huge black and silver armored carrier. His peculiar behavior in the fight before was most puzzling. He chose to watch me take on the other mavericks instead of help. If he joined in I would have been dead for sure. The only way I won against so many able opponents was I used my superior speed, and skill to isolate them. I only fought two at a time, no more. 

But that was behind me. Vile in his powerful carrier was in front of me. 

I used one of my capacitors to bring my X-buster up to charge. I wanted to fire with out waiting. I let out the pent up energy in one huge blast. The pink spheres of energy slammed into Vile's torso, knocking him back, pausing his charge at me. I rushed in head long like before. 

But while I was the smartest of the Maverick hunters, Vile was not stupid. He was quick, crafty, and most of all sly. 

Once he recovered from my shot, he crossed his arms in front of his massive torso. He then hunkered down, bending his legs at the knees, and bringing his boxy torso close to the ground. He slid forward on rockets attacked to the back of his carrier and slammed into me. When he hit me he swung both his arms out, and I was send flying. 

The shock of such a hard blow was enough. Then I slammed into the ground head first, and slid for two hundred feet. My helmet had a huge crack in it, my visor shattered. My actual head burned with the fire of a thousand suns, and deep scars were scored in the armor on my back as I slid. The once sliver and blue metal was dark and scuffed. 

I climbed to my feet despite the waves of pain, and faced Vile again. He was rushing at me with the surprising speed of his massive carrier. I rushed at him again. This time I charged up my X-buster the old way, I had plenty of time before we met. 

I shot again, and again the massive blast of energy only slowed him momentarily. The distance between us was cut down, and we met in close quarters combat once again. He swung his massive right arm at me. I ducked under it, but he followed it up with an even harder left punch. I managed to get my hands up, but the force carried through. I was tossed backwards again, but didn't slide as far, because I managed to get my hands behind my head and flipped into a back handspring to absorb the impact. 

Vile followed up his attack with a pair of missiles from his shoulder mounted launchers. I waited until the last second before I leapt backwards. That way the missiles couldn't change course in time, and connected with the ground. They exploded, but my backwards jump took me out of their range. 

I landed, but was forced to jump backwards again. Vile's fists retracted into his arms, and double high energy phasers shot long, and powerful beams of pure destruction at me. They cut deep canyons in the ferrocrete. 

This time my backwards jump took me to the building behind me. I gripped the side momentarily with my anti-gravity boots. I braced my self for only a second or two. I also charged up my X-buster for a little bit while I was going backwards, and even more while I paused. 

Then I pushed of with my powerful legs and launched myself at Vile. I fired the semi charged burst. The blast took Vile in the shoulder, but he didn't even recoil. His entire upper torso swung around like his body was a one Lazy Susan, Keeping his elbows strait, he connected his fists with me. I hit the ground hard, and boy you should have seen me bounce. 

The whole area shook as I hit the ground the first time. Then I came down again and again and again. 

My armor was penetrated in some places. Internal components were sticking out. Some emitting sparks, others not damaged so bad. My left shoulder was completely exposed. That was my human arm covered with armor. So when the armor was peeled away it revealed a bloody and torn mess. 

This time I climbed unsteadily to my feet. My legs could barley support my weight. After a moment or two I regained some strength. I took deep calming breaths to try and ease the burning in my head. I shook it, hoping to clear my vision. That just made the pain in my head double. 

"One maverick hunter down. All's well in the world." Vile sneered.

"Yea all's well when your sitting in that carrier. If I ever catch you on the ground I'd make short work of you." I yelled back. The strength in my voice didn't fit with my battered body. 

"Is that so?" Vile asked mockingly. "Since your going to die anyway, I might as well humor you. This will be fun." He said. He powered down his carrier, and leapt from the controls. 

It occurred to me that I had never seen him in his true form. All files on him were classified, and he spent al his time in that abominable carrier. 

He stood tall and thin, his entire body covered with purple armor. He had red in the middle and his fists were silver. He had no blaster on his hands, but one mounted on his shoulder. A purple helmet with yellow and red stripes covered his whole head. The purple looked good, and the paint was untouched because he was protected behind his carrier.

"This should be very interesting." He said, and we charged at each other. 

He sent blasts from his cannon, I sent them from mine. Nothing charged, just small ones. We both dodged as we ran, and soon the distance between us was down to a few feet. He both lunged at the same time. Our fists locked and we began to struggle. 

I was damaged but still strong. He was more suited to working the controls of his carrier, but in no way weak. We struggled to knock the other over by brute strength, our hands locked together. And he had another advantage I would learn a second later. 

In order to use my hand I had to retract my blaster. His, being mounted on his shoulder, could be used anytime. He sent a small blast right directly into my exposed shoulder. The energy coursed unchecked through out my entire arm. My grip weakened, and he flung me to the ground. 

He then grabbed me, picked my up, and tossed me back to the ground again. He charged at me once again. This time I was ready. I pushed off with my hands, and brought my body into the air. I connected my feet with his face. He stumbled backwards, but I continued to fly through the air. 

I landed a few feet away and spun to face him again. He was rubbing his face where I hit him. 

"I didn't see that coming. But I will make no further mistakes, you can count on that!" He swung his fist into a punch that caught me in the chin. My head snapped back, and he preceded to knock me to the ground, and pummel my body and face. Shards of armor flew off of me in torrents, and what parts of me that were human bled profusely. 

He paused for a second in his pummeling to gloat, and that was a mistake. I discharged one of my capacitors and charged up my X-buster to full in less than a second. I stuck the barrel right up to his chest, and let fly. The spheres of energy flew out and pummeled him for a change. He was thrown up into the air away from me. Armor flying from his body in molten sheets. His circuits shorted out as energy was bled from the components. A scream escaped his lips and pierced the air. 

But even amid all the destructive energy, he managed to recover. He flipped over to bring his shoulder mounted blaster in line with me. And he fired a big ball of energy from it. Even with all my damage I managed to leap to my feet in a vain attempt to avoid the ball. But since I was too slow it struck me. However an odd thing happened. 

Instead of damaging me, the ball split open into a net, and encased me with an energy net. I was helpless, only able to crouch under the strain of the net. I knew if I were to try and escape I would get zapped, and that could be fatal with my damaged circuits. 

Vile finished his fall, landing back in the cockpit of his carrier. He walked over to me and picked me up in one of his massive fists. The energy of the net was absorbed directly into his body, but he didn't notice. And it was even worse for me. His crushing hand was far worse than the net would ever be. 

"Well I'll admit that was amusing, but it is time to rid this pitiful world of you!" He laughed as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Amid all the pain from his crushing grip, I thought I heard a blaster charge up partially. And just then Zero jetted in and fired a semi charged blast that struck Vile right in the shoulder joint I had damaged before I fought the other mavericks. The joint exploded, and broke free. His grip relaxed, I pried open his fingers with ease, and climbed unsteadily to my feet. 

Zero charged at Vile, already charging up his blaster again. But before he could shoot, Vile's gigantic ship swooped out of the sky. The massive jets of the ship stirred up such a dust storm that Zero held up his arms to protect his eyes. A platform dropped, and Vile was whisked away in his ship. 

Zero wasted no time. He turned to face Sigma again, thinking he would be coming in for a kill shot from behind. But Sigma was just standing there. 

"Two against one, we can take him." Zero said to me.

"I'm not up to fighting standards." I replied. 

"I can keep him busy, you can finish him then." Zero said.

"If you think that this is anything close to my actual ability, then you are sadly mistaken." Sigma replied. "This isn't even a fragment of my true power." 

"He's bluffing." Zero said confidently. 

"Am I?" Sigma said, his voice deadly cold. "True form change!" He screamed, his arms spread eagle, his head towards the sky. 

His red maverick hunter's armor glowed orange. Starting at the center, and moving out in a spider web pattern, going all over his body, and head. It flashed even brighter for a second before exploding outwards in a shower of melted armor. 

And thus Sigma's true form was exposed. His body was dark green. The torso was thick and muscular looking, but the arms and legs were thin and wiry. He now towered over all of us, nearly doubling us in height. His head was bald, and his face had red streaks down it. His eyes were gray and cold, and his hands the color of steel. He reached to his belt, and his hand came out holding a laser sword. 

"If you think you have even the slightest chance to defeat me, bring it on." He said, his voice cold and shrewd. 

"I'll go left you go right!" Zero shouted. He ran to the right. As he did so, he reached to his back, and drew out his own laser sword. Sigma and Zero both ignited the blades at the same time. Both were bright neon green.

I ran to the right like I was instructed. Zero was our new leader, so I had nothing to gain by disobeying his orders, even in a situation like this. I fired several small blasts. Hoping to distract Sigma enough so that Zero could run in and sever his head. I distracted him all right, but it was no where near enough. 

As my shots got to him, he deflected them with his sword, sending them all over. The last one however, he swung at instead of simply blocking it, so it came directly at me. I sidestepped to avoid the shot, but he anticipated that and followed it up with a second attack. He pointed his free hand at me, palm forward. And suddenly his hand came flying right at me. I was already in mid-dodge, so I couldn't dodge any more. The hand struck me in the shoulder as hard as one of Vile's fists would have. I was flipped over backwards and landed on my head hard. I was down for the count. 

Zero kept with the plan, and tried to take a swing while Sigma's attention was on me. However, Sigma proved to be just as fast as he was strong. He blocked his sword strike, and spun into a counter blow. Zero blocked that, but Sigma pulled the sword away, and moved it into a powerful upward slash that would have split Zero in half, if he wasn't so quick him self. However fast Zero was, Sigma was faster though, so he didn't escape unscathed. A big red, molten slash mark went right up his center torso. 

Zero is one of the toughest fighters I know. Sigma was the most powerful of the maverick hunters, but Zero was the most ironclad. He never showed weakness, or remorse, or anything like that. He finished his tasks with ruthless efficiency. But hearing him scream like that chilled my bones and components alike. 

Weakened from the mighty blow, Zero collapsed backwards. Sigma stood over him, his sword at his throat. 

"I can sever your head anytime." Sigma growled. 

"Then do it swine!" Barked Zero.

"I think a slow death, as I dismember you piece by piece suits you better." Sigma sneered. He touched the tip of his sword to Zero's arm and proceeded to melt the armor away slowly. Zero held on for a few moments, then gave into the pain and just sat there and screamed and screamed and screamed. 

It was unbearable for me. Despite my injuries, I felt new strength throwing throughout my body. A rage like I had never felt before gripped me. It gave me strength and speed. A power unheard of surged through my limbs. For the first time I wanted to kill, not because I had to, not because innocents were at stake, not because my leader and one true friend was being tortured slowly. No I wanted to tear Sigma's head from his body because of what he had done to me. It was personal, and I had no idea where these emotions came from. 

Wherever they came from, I knew what to do with these emotions. Point them at Sigma and pull the trigger. 

I leapt to my feet with speed that surprised me most of all, especially considering the damage I had sustained. I rushed at Sigma faster than I have seen anyone move before in my life. He saw me coming, swiveled and fired his hand at me again. As it came at me, I swung my arm and batted it away. It didn't even slow my progress as I charged strait at Sigma. 

Seeing I would be more of a threat than he anticipated, Sigma turned from Zero to face me. He swung his laser sword in an arch that would separate body from my legs, if I wasn't ready for it. I lashed out with my hand faster than Sigma swung his sword. I grabbed his wrist, and stopped him from swinging the sword. I spun, still holding onto his wrist and connected my other elbow with his chin. His head snapped back and he stumbled backwards. 

I continued my spin, still holding his wrist in a grip that went a thousand times past vice like. I came around enough that I could slam my fist down onto his hand, forcing him to drop the laser sword. It bounced, then shut itself off. 

I grabbed his arm with both my hands, spun him around once, then flung Sigma into the nearby building. He hit the wall, cracking it and tumbled down. I charged up my X-buster, a malicious look in my eyes. Sigma was so stunned that he couldn't get up in the time it took me to charge the weapon. I let go a mostly charged blast. It was one large sphere of energy that slammed into Sigma's torso and sent him flying through the already damaged wall. 

I charged through the hole I had created after him. He managed to recover before I got there. He leapt to the walls and began to scale them by jumping from side to side. Even though he didn't have his sword anymore he was still powerful enough to force his way through the floor and to the story above. I followed him, using the same idea, but forging my own path. Not caring how much I damaged the building as I broke holes through the ceiling. 

Sigma exploded onto the roof and I was just a few feet behind him. All around SWAT bots were arriving below us. SWAT bots are based on the maverick hunter design. Humanoid body with an arm mounted blaster. But these are all machine, and are considerably weaker than a true maverick hunter. But they are ideal to act as an every day police force. The real maverick hunters are elite. 

In the sky, heading towards the building was a maverick hunter sky copter. Inside would be no less than four maverick hunters. Weaker than Zero and I, but still stronger than most. 

Sigma was outgunned, outnumbered, and had no escape, and he knew it. He turned to face me as I rushed toward him. But before he got to me he leapt over me, and landed behind me. He ran forward and came to he edge of the building. He stopped, and I turned to face him once more.

"There's no where to go, give it up!" I said with more confidence in my voice than even I knew I could have.

"This is only the beginning. You have no idea what has been set in motion this day. This world will unit under my rule. All those who oppose me shall perish!" And with that he leapt off the edge of the building.

He landed on the top of Vile's ship that had come back between the buildings, so I couldn't see it. Despite it's size the ship shot out with great speed. I stood there and fired uselessly at it. It was far out of range, so my shots did absolutely nothing. 

The rush of the rage passed, I slumped to the ground. And the first wave of pain that moving like I did with such damaged circuits, hit me. I collapsed to the ground in a smoking, sparking heap and sat there. My internal systems were making repairs, but they were not sufficient to handle the damage I had receive, and inflicted on my self. 


End file.
